


Little Brother

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [12]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M, arabian night AU, harem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My mother made sure I got the best education,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

Yuuki puts down the letter he's been reading for the last two minutes. He then fixes his eyes to the prince, who's staying quiet and only looks out the balcony.

 

"Do you want me to do something about this, Your Highness?" Yuuki asks, raising an eyebrow. "If you let me go out tonight, I can find whatever you want to find out about this...long lost brother of yours."

 

Seiya smiles a little but he shakes his head. "No. My brother has taken care of everything. I showed you that so you won't have to sneak out at night and harass people just to satisfy your curiosity."

 

Yuuki mocks a scowl. "Such accusation. I must remind you that you can't blame anyone for being curious, though. Does Lord Teruma really sure about this person?"

 

"I trust Ryousuke's work."

 

Yuuki shrugs, "I do, too."

 

Seiya glances at the small boy and smiles knowingly. "That's all, Yuuki."

 

Yuuki approaches him and seductively latches his body around the prince's. He raises his face and purrs, "Can't we have a little fun?"

 

Seiya curls his fingers around Yuuki's chin and places a kiss on Yuuki's lips.

 

*****

 

Keisuke has been admiring the large study when the door is opened. Two guards take their places on each side of the door, one of them tapping the end of a spear against the floor and announce, “His Royal Highness Prince Seiyadina Al Ahmed!”

 

Manner lesson takes off its course automatically and Keisuke finds himself on his knees with his head lowered. He can see the blue robe the prince is wearing frocking around silk slipper covered feet. Calm and sure steps glide passes him. Keisuke waits until he hears the prince’s voice.

 

“Please rise.”

 

So he does, slowly. The prince is standing not two feet from him and Keisuke can’t tear his eyes away from him. The prince does the same. For a full minute, they only stare at each other; studying, weighing, considering, maybe also judging. Then their lips perform a smile at almost the same time. The prince makes the first move, however. He reaches out both of his arms to touch Keisuke’s upper arms.

 

“We meet at last.”

 

“Yes, Your Highness.”

 

The prince shakes his head. “You may call me Seiya when there’s just the two of us. After all, we’re brothers.”

 

“Very well,...brother.”

 

“Come, sit.”

 

Keisuke moves to a chair the prince is pointing while watching as the prince pulling a rope near a shelf. Is this how a prince brings himself? Keisuke wonders. He can sense confidence, dignity, intelligence, and gracefulness emitting from the prince. He remembers catching the same impression from their elder brother. When he thinks about it, Teruma is a prince by birth and he brought up with princely education. Or maybe it’s in the blood. He wonders does he give off the same impression, too.

 

“How is our brother?” the prince asks, as if he can read Keisuke’s mind.

 

“He is well. He sends his regards.”

 

“Atom is a nice travel companion, I take it?” Seiya smiles mischievously.

 

Keisuke bites a laugh, “Lord Atom is...interesting, if I’m allowed to say. He thought me a couple of tricks with swords and arrows when we rested.”

 

“Oh? You’re educated in martial arts, too?”

 

“My mother made sure I got the best education,” Keisuke answers proudly then quickly regrets it when he sees his brother’s expression changes a little. But Seiya is quick in capturing himself and smiles again.

 

“I’m sure,” he comments, “but forgive me to remind you not to mention about her if you’re in Father’s presence.”

 

Keisuke nods in agreement. He’s glad that he approached Teruma and introduced himself to him first. His late mother held a strong grudge against the King and his other offsprings. However, Keisuke can’t bring himself to have the same strong feeling as his mother. He may be toward the king but he thinks he can’t blame his brothers for the fate that befell them. They are not far apart in age so they must be very little when the king sent his pregnant mother to exile, therefore they couldn’t have anything to do with the king’s decision. If anything, the constant stories his mother told him only build curiosity in him to meet his brothers. But he kept it secret from his mother. Until she passed away two years pass.

  
His intention was only to meet his brothers, to see what kind of persons they are. Even if they turned out to be as foul as his mother was so assured of, Keisuke would still step back. He doesn’t have the time and energy for some revenge. He still has their house to live in, he also has a job as the village’s treasurer. He takes it revenge would also need a lot of resources and Keisuke doesn’t have them.

 

Keisuke can’t blame Teruma when Teruma asked him a lot of questions and looked at him in accusation when they first met. He explained himself and it took almost a month for Teruma to finally open up to him. He just never thought that he would be able to meet the one brother whom he least expected to meet; the prince.

 

“I must assure you that I have no ill will toward you or the king, brother.” Keisuke feels he has to say that.

 

Seiya opens his mouth, closes it before opening it again, “I feel there’s no need to conceal anything between us. You would forgive me if what I’m about to say is a little bit offensive.”

 

“I understand,” Keisuke nods.

 

“We cannot overlook what had happened with your mother. You must know that you are under a close watch of the royal council. Even if I come to trust you, it may be a different case with them. So is Father, I must say. Be very careful with everything you say or do. Neither I nor our brother can do anything if they have branded you as imminent threat.”

 

Keisuke tilts his head, “Then why bother to bring me here?”

 

Seiya purses his lips. “You may not believe this but this is the least I can do for you. You do not have to suffer the consequences of your mother deeds. I have other natural siblings but they are very well taken care of. I just think it’s unfair that you’re the only one being left out.”

 

Keisuke has to laugh at that, “Forgive me,” he coughs, “but I am not suffering. I am fully content with my life.”

 

Seiya looks at him for a long time and Keisuke makes sure not to look away. “I’m glad to hear that. Does this mean you will refuse a post as my page?”

 

Keisuke shakes his head. “I will gladly take it, brother. If you’re really sure.”

 

Seiya smiles. “You are my brother.”

 

A boy comes in and Keisuke almost can’t hold his jaw from dropping. The boy is pretty and the clothes he’s wearing is way too revealing for a servant, a palace servant in this case. The boy steals a glance toward him before bowing.

 

“Your Highness?”

 

“Goodness, what took you so long?” Seiya scowls but somehow Keisuke senses that he’s only pretending.

 

“Forgive me, Your Highness.” The boy apologizes solemnly. “Everyone else is in the bath.”

 

Seiya smirks a little. “Very well. Yuusuke, I want you to meet my brother, Keisuke.” Prince Seiya says, gesturing warmly toward Keisuke.

 

The boy turns to him and bows again, “Your Highness.”

 

Keisuke quickly shakes his head. “Forgive me but I am not a prince.”

 

The boy tilts his head to the side, throwing a confused look at the prince’s direction. Prince Seiya walks up to them and places both of his hands on Keisuke’s shoulders. “He is not but he is my brother. Until Father stated otherwise, he will be my page from today on. You will help him on how things run around here, Yuusuke.”

 

“Very well, Your Highness.” The boy answers. “Is that all, Your Highness?”

 

Seiya nods and the boy excuses himself again. Keisuke still finds it very hard not to stare and coughs a little after the boy leaves the room. He hears his brother laughs.

 

“May I ask...”

 

“You must’ve heard about my boys. Yuusuke is one of them.”

 

“Ah.” He’s heard about them. He’s just not sure if he would be able to get used to their presence. He takes it he will deal a lot with them in the future. The chief of the village he grew up in has three wives and he suspects Ryousuke is not merely Teruma’s trusted man but he takes it those are nothing than what Seiya has. He guesses it’s one of the merits of being a prince. You can literally have anyone you like and no one would dare to say no or even question. He can’t help himself but to be a little worried that this older brother of his is no better than the king.

 

Seiya rises from his chair and taps Keisuke on the shoulder. “Come. I will show you around.”

 

Keisuke raises an eyebrow, “Don’t you usually have someone to do that?”

 

“True,” Seiya nods, “but you are my brother.”

 

Keisuke returns the smile Seiya gives him.

 

“I sincerely hope we can get along well, Keisuke.” Seiya says as they walk out the door. Yuusuke is waiting just outside the door and walks behind them as they proceed.

 

“Me too, brother.”

 

Keisuke turns around as he feels chill creeping up his spine. Another boy has joined them, walking alongside Yuusuke and Keisuke doesn’t even realize it. Keisuke turns to Seiya, who seems oblivious about the other boy’s presence and looks over his shoulder to take a glance at the boy again. The boy smiles and bows to him. Keisuke shivers.


End file.
